


Hope

by UryuEdogawa



Category: Japanese Mythology, Norse Mythology
Genre: Adventure, Asgard, Baby Monkey, Children, Feud, Friendship, Gen, Iduna, Japan, Kid Loki, Kitsune, Loki - Freeform, Mischief, Nobility, Odin - Freeform, Possible Moral Lessons, Pranks, Princess - Freeform, Sanno, Sanno-dono, Tengu, Yggdrasil - Freeform, hime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UryuEdogawa/pseuds/UryuEdogawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki travels to Japan via Yggdrasil (the World Tree) where he meets my OCs Yukina and Akira. They are best friends, but their families are feuding and have been for centuries (you'll learn why in the story.) Yukina is injured when she first meets Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Japan

I heard the far off voices of Thor leading Baldur, Sif, and the others in search of me. Again. 

“Loki,” they called. As if I would answer.

I knew what they wanted. Nothing good. I continued walking toward Yggdrasil. _This time I will climb_ up _instead of down. They’ll never guess which way I went._ Deciding this, I climbed nimbly up the trunk toward the all-seeing eagle at the top. After I had been climbing for awhile I stopped and stepped onto a branch, so I could look out over Asgard. A minute later I turned around, but I saw a light flash in the corner of my eye. _What is that?_ There was something hidden from view by the trunk on a branch of the tree which I had never explored before. I easily climbed among the branches to investigate the bright flash of light.

It was a pool of water in a rather large dip in the trunk… but something seemed strange. I drew closer and realized the pool didn’t reflect my surroundings! Instead it showed me some rather strange trees. Absorbed in my thoughts, I didn’t hear Ratatosk come up behind me. In his haste to reach the eagle atop the tree, he bumped into me and I fell into the water. About to yell at the irritating, giant squirrel, I realized I was sinking! _Praise Odin for teaching me to swim! Mayhap he foresaw the necessity._ With my eyes tightly shut I swam up, not realizing I had been turned around underwater. I emerged in a strange place filled with small, green trees. Their trunks were segmented and, though they reached far above me, they didn’t have any large branches, only leaves on tiny ones. I glanced up and saw that most of those were up towards the top. I turned around and saw a large lake behind me, twinkling merrily in the sunlight as if it was laughing at me. Frowning at the thought, I threw a large rock into the lake, but I still didn’t see Yggdrasil. _Mayhap the portal is underwater, or it could be in the center somewhere… It won’t be easy to find with all this water. But that might be a good thing. ‘Tis highly unlikely the others will realize I climbed up Yggdrasil. If they even consider that’s where I went, they’ll assume I climbed down to visit my mother in Jotunheim._ After a little thought, I decided. _I want to explore this place. I was getting bored in Asgard anyway and it was becoming difficult to avoid the others when Odin wasn’t around. They still haven’t forgiven me for my pranks, but their hatred runs deeper than that. They’re arrogant snobs who hate me for having giant blood. On top of that, Odin spends the most time with me when he’s not busy. I like the guy, but, for being so wise, sometimes he’s a bit dense._ Lost in my thoughts, I walked through the forest in this strange, unknown land. _Mayhap I won’t return until Odin comes home. The others don’t dare do anything to me when he’s around. I can easily spend a few days exploring._

Suddenly, I heard a strange sound above me and looked up. Some strange creature was falling out of the sky! It had hit the top of a tree and was tumbling down alongside the trunk. I ran to try and catch it, but I was too late. It fell to the ground before I could reach it. I winced at the heavy thud. _That had to hurt._ I carefully approached. The girl had black wings crumpled beneath her. They looked like they were broken. When I reached her I bent down and picked up her wrist to try to feel a pulse, but she suddenly awoke and tried to attack me with her sword! I nimbly jumped back as she swayed. “I won’t hurt you.” I promised. “I merely want to help. Is there anyplace safe to take you?”

Reluctantly, she nodded, as if she was grudgingly acknowledging that she needed the assistance.

“Which way should I go?”

Just before she lost consciousness, she pointed due East. Then she collapsed. Sighing, I picked her up. _No good deed goes unpunished… But I can’t just leave her here. She’s injured. Please, just this one time, don’t let this mercy come back to haunt me._ To the East of the clearing I found a cliff covered in vines. Under the vines was a cave. _Well, that was not very difficult._ I walked in and set her down, careful to avoid her injured wings. As soon as her lower back touched the floor she cried out in pain. Suspicious, I rolled her over and saw an arrowhead embedded there. I looked up and saw bandages next to a misty pool of water in the back of the cave . I took one of the cloth strips and bunched it up, then handed it to her. “This is going to hurt,” I warned her as I gave her the bundled bandage. “You might want to bite down on this.”

“I shall be fine. Take it out immediately, as swiftly as you can.” The mysterious girl ordered, refusing the proffered bandage.

_Well… there wasn’t much I could do if she didn’t want something to distract her from the pain. Although,_ I realized, _I could distract her by talking._ “What are you?”

“Impudent boy,” she glared at me. “As a human you should know very well that I am a tengu.”

“I am not human, nor am I from this world of yours. I live in Asgard, the Realm of the Gods.”

Shocked, she turned to look at me. “I have never heard of this place. The realm of the gods is Takama no Hara, not Asgard.”

“Perhaps it is in your world,” as I continued speaking, I swiftly removed the arrowhead by gripping the stub of the shaft, “but not mine.” I finished as she stiffened and clenched her jaw to keep from crying out.

“You are a lying trickster and a fool.”

“A trickster mayhap, but not a liar. Well, not usually. In any case I’m not lying to you now… My name is Loki.” I answered as I took one bandage and pressed down on the wound.

Obviously not believing a word I said, she replied, “I am Kurotsune no Yukina.”

“Umm, mayhap I should have asked ‘what should I call you?’ instead,” I replied as I lifted the bandage and wrapped the wound.

“You may call me Yukina-hime or Yukina-sama, Loki-san.”

_Odd name… and why is she calling herself a Princess?_ “Do you mind if I simply call you Yuki? It will be easier to remember.”

She glared at me with such ferocity I almost cut myself with the arrowhead I was holding as I fell back in the face of her wrath.

“No you may not. I do not know you at all and even my closest friends refer to me as Yukina-chan or Yuki-chan.”

“In that case, may I call you Yukina?”

“Fine,” she huffed, “but only since you aided me. Will you please hand me the arrow?”

_I think ‘tis best to keep my mouth shut for now. She is injured and deserves some leniency._ I decided as I passed her the arrowhead. As soon as she saw it her face turned ashen.

“The only cure for this poison is several days journey away, even if I was flying. Walking would take weeks to get there… I don’t have that long.”

_What can I do? Is there anything in Asgard that might help? Oh, wait! I can give her one of Iduna’s golden apples! Those apples restore health as well as youth. I had almost forgotten since no one in Asgard gets sick._ “I know something that can cure you. I will return from Asgard with one of Iduna’s golden apples.”

“What is an apple?”

“A type of fruit that grows on trees.”

“How do you know this fruit will save me?”

“These apples can cure any illness, but they only work if Iduna picks them for you. I will trick her to get one for you.”

“Very well.”

“I will be back as soon as I can,” I said as I raced off into the trees. When I came upon the pool, I jumped into the water. After several minutes of searching underwater I located the portal and finally emerged in Asgard.

I swiftly ran to Iduna’s orchard, careful to avoid any who might still be searching for me, and formed an illusion which made me appear to be Odin. “Iduna, Baldur hath been injured. I must needs one of thy golden apples to mend him.”

Worried, Iduna quickly picked one and handed it to me. “Many thanks fair Iduna ‘twill set the mind of mine wife Frigga and mine own at ease.” I stated, bowing courteously. Iduna blushed, happy to be of assistance to Odin, the wisest of the gods, and Baldur, the most beloved of the gods. _That was easy,_ I thought as I turned toward Breidablik, Baldur’s palace, and walked off until I was out of sight. _Everyone loves Baldur,_ I thought, strangely depressed. I shook off my morose thoughts and hurried to return to Yukina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I realized the italics for thoughts didn't transfer so I went back and fixed the first chapter by adding italics and fixing minor errors. I should have another chapter up in the next couple days.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I returned to the cave she was feverish and delirious. “Akira what are you doing here!? If you stay here my father and other clansmen will find you. They shall kill any kitsune who trespasses on our ancestral land!”

I was about to give her the apple when a white fox tackled me from behind! Then he transformed! Although he retained his fox ears and sleek, silvery tail, the rest of him appeared to be human. _What are these people!_ He drew his sword and began to attack me! I ran to Yukina and swiftly set the apple beside her, hoping she had the strength and wit to eat it as I drew her sword and faced my attacker. He came at me like a force of nature, pushing me toward the wall to my left and away from Yukina. There was nothing I could do against him. I had barely even used a sword before, much less a strange curved one like Yukina’s. In desperation I drew my dagger, feinted to the right with it, and rolled left as I threw my dagger at his leg. _It worked! That injury should slow him down!_ Unfortunately, it didn’t slow him down enough.

“Yukina eat the apple!” I hollered as I danced around dodging his attacks as best as I could. I glanced at her the moment I had the chance and saw that she was conscious. “Praise Odin,” I muttered as I continued to dodge. “The apple!” I yelled again. She glanced down in confusion, then remembered why I had gotten it for her. She quickly took a bite and sat up. 

“Why are you trying to kill Loki-san, Akira?”

_Wait… She knows this guy!? If he’s her friend, why is he trying to kill me!!?_

Confused, Akira halted his blade scant inches from my neck. “You know this human?”

“I’m not a human.” “Yes.” We answered at once.

“So, he wasn’t trying to kill you?” He asked slowly.

“No, he wasn’t. Loki-san went home to Asgard for a cure for the poison on the arrow your clansman shot me with.”

“I heard Youko bragging he’d shot ‘Kurotsune-hime,’ so I searched the forest for you. I smelled your blood on him and jumped to conclusions.” He turned to me and bowed, “My apologies Loki-san.”

_Thor has done worse without cause, at least he had a reason._ Deciding to let the matter go since I was not injured, I accepted his apology and asked, “What realm is this?”

“Nippon.”

“I have never heard of it. This world is very different from my own… Why are the two of you friends if your families hate each other?”

They smiled at each other. “We met in the forest one day when we were little. We were both wearing disguises and thought the other was human, so we kept trying to play pranks on each other for a few hours. Then it began to rain, revealing Akira’s real ears along with his tail, silver hair, and purple eyes. He was about to run away when I began laughing and removed my own disguise. He almost fainted from shock when he realized he had been attempting to trick a member of the Kurotsune clan. Then he saw the insignia on my cloak and realized I was the Hime of the Kurotsune clan. The heir.”

“After that we continued meeting in the forest and became friends. We began to look out for each other, especially before a battle.”

“Why are your clans enemies?”

There was a short pause, then Yukina began, “When my elders were young tengu, too young to fly well, the kitsune attacked us, savagely killing our clan without cause.”

“No, it was the tengu who attacked the kitsune without cause!”

“As you can see,” Yukina sighed, “There are two totally different viewpoints of what happened and neither side will give in and admit to being the culprits. Up until that point our clans were great friends and allies, but ever since we have been sworn enemies. Though I certainly forgive my friend for his anger; his parents were killed by my clansmen in battle, as my mother was slain by his clansmen.”

 _Oh..._ “How did you get shot?”

“Ninja training. My mission is to place a leaf atop the Hitsugaya clan leader’s head without being discovered. The successful completion of my assignment will embarrass him and prove my skills to the Kurotsune clan. I need to return as swiftly as possible and fulfill my assignment.”

“Do you mind if I come along? After playing so many tricks on the others in Asgard, I love seeing people’s faces once they realize they’ve been tricked.”

“Very well, you may. Akira, what are your plans?”

“I might as well join you two on the way back. ‘Twill probably be nighttime by the time we reach the village, so I should be returning now anyway. I will enjoy seeing my uncle’s reaction.” Noticing my confusion, Akira explained, “My uncle is the chief of my clan, the Hitsugayas.”

After walking for awhile he continued, “I had nothing to do today. I was bored practicing my illusions, and sparring with shuriken, kunai, and katana because ‘tis not any fun without a challenging opponent like Yuki-chan.” _She’s an amazing fighter with any weapon. She always win, but also teaches me new moves and combinations to try for myself. That’s why I enjoy sparring with her so much._


End file.
